Mechanics
Warnings from the game creator "Some areas of the game are unforgiving and seem downright unfair. Think of it like this; you only know what the character does, so if he's never encountered something before and can't sense a way to deal with it, you get zero hints. Save OFTEN." "NOTE: DO NOT CHOOSE DEBUG AT THE START. If you do, no triggers will activate properly and progression will be broken. It's there to allow me to skip through content using the designer tools to test specific parts." Time There are 3 time period, or time slots, in a day ; Morning, Afternoon and Evening Most of what is possible to do in game does not make time go forward. Some actions though, will. Resting, Relaxing and Sleeping (yes, those are 3 different things) as well as Working or going on a date will make time go. There are 30 days in a month but individual weekdays are not taken into account so it's basically always Monday. Money Well, it's money. Get it by working, lose it by spending it. Don't know what else to say. Interactions Each day, the player gets 4 interactions. As of this version, all actions take a maximum of one interactions. Chatting up someone or reinforcing your nanite control, for instance, use an interaction. Luckily though, most actions that skip time (Resting at the Bed or Relaxing at work) will restore them. Keep in mind that actions that skip time but also require efforts such as actually working at work, will not restore your interactions but won't cost any, either. They cost time instead. This may change as the game gets bigger and more complex. Training This part follows, in it's current state, the game allows Chase to train by himself at the Gym or Meditation Room once a day in total but without using an interaction. Training with a partner is different. It does not have the once-a-day limit but a 4 times times a day limit and it uses interactions. It is therefore possible to train a maximum of 5 times per day. 4 with a trainer plus 1 at the Gym. Assuming one has the money or influence, of course. Health (HP) Chase has 100 health at the beginning of the game. This amount is prone to change though. Fighting or events can make him lose some. If Chase's HP reaches 0 at any point, his body will fail and it's game over. There are some ways to get them back up though. Visiting the Hospital will allow you to get a checkup for 20 HP or surgery for a full recovery. Those two options cost 250$ and 750$ respectively. A third way to get HP back up is by sleeping in your bed, which recovers 10 HP. Stats There are 5 different statistics. Each of them serves a different purpose but all are used as requirement for something else at one point or another during the game. Strength : (STR) : ' This is Chase's physical potency. This will affect your damage output in fight situations. Usually less useful than other stats for social situations but not completely useless. '''Perception '('''PER) : This represents Chase's awareness of his surroundings and observation skills. In combat it will be used to decide if a hit connects or not. Outside of combat, will unlock extra options when dealing with those who favour certain statistics. Reflexes (RFX) : This shows how agile and quick to react Chase is. This stat will be used to determine if he dodges an attack or takes it. While in a more social context it may not be as useful, just like Strength, it is not completely useless. Some people appreciate grace. Willpower (Will) : '''Chase's mental fortitude. Having high Willpower will help him resist mental attacks or hacking attacks. In a social context, he might control his outbursts better or impress a lady with his strong character. '''Intelligence (INT) : This one is for cognitive abilities, while it is the only stat that has no effect in combat, just like the others, it will unlock certain actions with specific NPCs. Relationship Points (RS) NPCs have a relationship score to represent how much they like Chase. Having a higher score means, they like him more while a lower score means they don't think as much of him. Raising it will unlock options with different NPCs. This can be achieved by interacting with them. Greeting someone, chatting them up or just giving them what's due are all things that can improve your RS with a person. The maximum score possible to achieve in this is a 1000 for each individual NPC. The Tracker obtained through Vicky will allow you to see your relationship score with them. Nanite Control (NC) This is the number representing the amount of control you have over someone infected with nanites. Someone who hasn't been infected yet will have a score of 0. The more nanites you send in someone, the higher the number gets and the more diversified your options become. The maximum score possible to achieve in this is a ? for each individual NPC. The Tracker obtained through Vicky will allow you to see your nanite control over them.